Perfect Rainbow
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: Jack and Martha are best friends. So much so, that Jack is more than happy to help her organise her upcoming wedding to fiance Carl. However a one night stand has farfetching consequences for all involved.... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Martha McKenzie grumbled slightly as she rolled onto her side. The golden sunlight blazed through the window, warming her cheeks. She sat upright and looked around the room, smiling weakly. The sound of running water from the bathroom indicated Carl was already up. She climbed from the bed and pulled on her silky lilac dressing gown. She walked towards the bathroom, shivering slightly as her bare feet touched the wooden flooring. Gently, she knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a reply.

'Oh, morning babe, did I wake you?' Carl asked as he opened the bathroom door and embraced Martha, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 'No' she whispered. Taking his index finger, Carl placed it under her chin and brought her face to his, as he kissed her softly on the lips.

'So, what have you got planned today?' Carl asked as they sat eating breakfast half an hour later. Martha sipped her coffee and looked at him. 'I told you, I'm going dress hunting, and then we're going to lunch'

'I'm sorry' interrupted Carl 'We is?'

'Me and Jack' answered Martha simply. Carl placed his coffee down. 'Your ex boyfriend Jack?' he asked. Martha looked at him and nodded. 'Is that a problem?'

'No, of course not. I'm going for lunch with my ex girlfriend next week too' he said casually. Martha smiled. 'That's nice. Which one?' she asked. Carl shook his head. 'None, you prune!' he laughed. 'I just don't get how you can still be friends with an ex'

Martha ran her fingers through her shiny, smooth hair. 'Well, Jack and I were together a while. We knew we'd remain friends' she turned to look at him. 'Are you jealous?' she asked, poking him playfully. Carl shook his head, praying he wasn't being to obvious. He sighed as Martha kissed his cheek. 'There's only one man for me' she began 'And he's stood in this room'

'Well...good' he said, raising his eyebrow. 'Why don't you prove it?'

'Because' she spoke through mouthfuls of toast. 'I said I'd meet him at half eleven. It's half ten now. I have to get ready' she said, hopping towards the door. Carl smiled and shook his head. 'This wedding better be worth it!' he laughed. Martha smiled. 'You bet!' she replied, winking at him, before closing the door and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Wow look at this place!' Martha exclaimed as she stepped inside the wedding dress shop known as 'Bridal is Beauty'. She eyed the rails of wedding dresses in admiration. Jack stared, wide-eyed. 'I didn't know this many wedding dresses even exsisted!' he said, his voice holding back a laugh. Martha ignored his comment and headad towards the rack of ivory coloured gowns. She traced her finger along one. 'This is gorgeous!' she said in amazement, taking the hanger from the rack and holding it up. Jack smiled. 'It's lovely'

'Would you like to try it on?' The shop assistant asked, heading towards where Martha stood. Martha looked towards Jack, who nodded in approval. 'OK'

-------

'I can't zip the stupid thing!' Martha grumbled as she stood squashed in a changing room. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, peering her head out. 'Hey Jack, come and help me!' she said. Her cheeks turned a shade of red as she noticed fellow customers staring at her. Jack rushed over and joined her in the changing room. Carefully, he pulled the zip up, brushing her hair around her shoulders as he did so. Martha eyes her reflection in the mirror. 'What do you think?' she asked.

She noticed Jacks reflection grinning at her. 'You look amazing' he said, fighting back tears. Martha smiled. 'Thank you. Although, I'm not too comfortable in it' she announced, breaking the peaceful atmosphere. Jack laughed. 'Is that one a no then?' he asked. Martha shook her head. 'It's a no-no. I can't go to my own wedding and spend the day wriggling around!' she laughed. 'Now go out, whilst I get changed'

Jack did as he was told, and sat back on the chair, reading a magazine from the table. He could here Martha moaning to herself as she stepped in and out of numerous dresses. Normally, he'd spend the time looking at his watch and moaning, but today was Martha's day. It was about her. If she wanted to spend hours trying on dress after dress, then that was what they'd do. He'd insisted.

Four hours later, after trying on over thirty dresses, from white to black (Jack had insisted) Martha had left the shop, empty handed, except for Jacks hand that had dragged her from the shop before she insisted on trying yet another tiara.

-------

'I'm never going to find the perfect dress!' Martha moaned as she sat on Carl's knee. She'd arrived back home in a much grumpier mood than she had been when she left the house. Carl smiled. 'You will. Anyway, I don't care. You can get married in a bin liner and you'd still look amazing. Isn't that right Jack?' he asked. Jack looked over and smiled. 'Yeh'

'Hey, you want a beer?' asked Carl, standing up. Jack smiled and nodded. 'A beer would be great. Thanks'

He watched as Carl walked to the kitchen, closely followed by Martha. She'd interwined her fingers with Carls and was walking with her arms wrapped around his waist. Jack smiled sadly as he watched them. It broke his heart to see her with Carl. He knew it was wrong. She should be with someone else. Someone who gives her everything. Who'll move heaven and earth to make her happy. Someone like...him? 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This one is REALLY short. It didn't occur to me when writing it just how short it was. Sorry.

**Chapter 3**

Thanks for the beer' smiled Jack, standing up. He looked at his watch. 'Is that the time? Where has the day gone?'

Carl sniggered. 'It's when women shop, it feels like you've been doing it all your life' he laughed, before recieving an elbow in his ribs, courtesey of Martha. 'Ignore him' she said, rolling her eyes, before looking back at Jack. 'Anyway, thank you so much for today. It's been great' she smiled, embracing him into her arms. Jack snuggled his face into her neck, the smell of perfume overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about his feelings, and quickly pulled away.

'Anyway,' he smiled. 'I'll speak to you tomorrow' he looked towards Martha, who nodded back at him. 'And listen,' Carl's voice broke the moment. 'If ever you need a beer to get over the trauma of a woman shopping, just give me a call'

Jack smiled gratefully, as he made his way to the front door, opening it. 'I will. Bye' he said, desperate to escape. Martha linked her arm in Carl's as they stood at the door whilst Jack climbed into his car. She waved at Jack, as he fastened his seat belt. He turned around in time to see the front door shut, and sighed loudly, resting his head on the back of his chair.

'No' he laughed. 'Something isn't right. I can't have feelings for her. She's my best friend, and she's getting married!' he placed his head in his hands, contemplating each thought. Would he really fall in love with his off-limits, getting-married-soon best friend? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Jack there's something I need to tell you' Martha's voice spoke as she walked into the living room. Jack looked towards the clock. 'Martha, what are you doing here?' he asked half asleep. 

Martha smiled and sat down. 'The wedding. It's the wedding' 

'What about it?' asked Jack. His heart broke every time she mentioned it. And now here she was, wanting to talk to him about it. 

Martha remained silent for a few moments. She'd tried to speak every few minutes but couldn't seem to find the right words. Jack moved next to her, and held her hand n his. 'You're scaring me, Mac. What's going on?' he asked, his voice quivering. 

Martha looked in his eyes. They were so beautiful. So full of passion. Gently, he reached his hand up and placed his thumb onto her cheek, stroking it tenderly. 'Martha, it's me, Jack. Please tell me what's going on' he begged, desperate for her to speak. 

Gently, Martha ran her index finger along his cheek, all the while his heart breaking from her touch, yearning to hold her. To be with her. 

He reached his hand and pulled her hand down. 'You can't do this now' he said, tears gathering in his eyes. Martha felt a pain in her heart. 'I can't go through with the wedding Jack' she finally said. 

Jack looked at her, unsure of if he'd heard her correctly. 'What?' he asked, wanting her to repeat it. She looked at him, pure passion in her eyes. 'I can't go through with the wedding' she repeated. Jack remained silent, unable to take it all in. He pulled her up and stood in front of her. 'Why?' he whispered softly. 

Martha allowed salty tears to trickle down her cheek. She placed both her hands on Jacks cheeks, and pulled him closer. 'I can't go through with my wedding day, when I know I don't want to be with him' she said. She sounded so final. Jack knew exactly what she meant, but he had to be certain. 

'You mean..?' 

'It's always been you, Jack. Carl was great, and I did love him, but not as much as I love you' 

Jack felt his heart racing as he pulled her closer. He placed strands of hair behind her ears and cupped her face in his hands. Their bodies pressed together, he brushed his lips against hers, simply fading the rest of the world away... 

------- 

'Jack, wake up!' Jack's eyes snapped open. He came face to face with his younger brother, Lucas. 'Mate, sorry to wake you' Lucas sniggered. 'Sounds like you were having a good dream. You kept calling out 'Martha' ' Lucas laughed. 

Jack felt his world tumble around him. It was just a dream. His hopes of being with the one girl he'd only ever truly loved snatched away in an instant. He waited until Lucas had left the room, and began sobbing to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Martha awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and egg. Smiling, she pulled herself from the warm, comfortable bed, and made her way downstairs. Approaching the kitchen, she stopped by the doorway, watching as Carl cracked the shell of an egg and pored the contents into the frying pan. She walked behind him and placed her arms around his waist. He placed the egg shells in the bin and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Did you sleep well?' he asked. Martha smiled. 'I always sleep well when you're by my side' she said lovingly.

Carl laughed. 'Cheesy' he nodded, winking at her. Martha punched him playfully in the ribs and laughed as he pretended to be wounded. He pulled her back into a warm embrace. 'I love you' he whispered. Martha smiled. 'I love you too' she looked at his face and reached her lips to his, kissing him softly.

'Breakfast is ready' Carl spoke, as he pulled away and began piling two plates with breakfast. Martha took one and walked into the living room, closely followed by Carl.

'So, you got any plans today?' Carl asked, as he scooped a fork full of beans into his mouth. Martha laughed. 'I'm not sure yet. I might continue the dress hunting' she said. 'I'll call Jack later'

Carl placed his fork down and looked at her. 'You're really close to him, aren't you?' he asked. Martha picked a slice of bread up. 'Yes, he's my best friend' she smiled. Carl took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. 'How would you feel about me asking him to be one of my best men?'

'Really?' Martha smiled. 'He'd love it. What made you ask?'

'Well, I saw how close you were, and I know how much you care about each other. And he's a good friend. I'd like him up there with me, seeing and hearing everything'

Martha kissed his lips softly. 'You are amazing, do you know that?' she asked. Carl shrugged. 'Yes'

'You want me to ask him?' she asked. Carl shook his head. 'No, I'll do it. It should come from me'

'Good' smiled Martha. 'Because I'm taking him dress hunting again today. I need to find a dress soon'

Carl smiled. 'So he'll need mega cheering up, then?' he laughed. Martha smiled sarcastically at him. 'I'm just glad he's going to be there. I'm so lucky to have a friend like him' she smiled.

If only she knew...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'You ready?' Jack asked, as Martha opened the front door. He'd told her not to go to his house and he'd pick her up. Jack's face fell when he noticed she was wearing one of Carl's shirts. Martha bit her lip. 'I'm soo sorry' she said. Carl appeared behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. 'Oh hi Jack' he smiled.

'Come in' Martha said, paving the way for Jack to enter. 'We kind of got...side tracked' she laughed, gripping Carl's hands as he walked behind her. Jack gave a weak smile. 'Listen, I'll be half an hour max' she promised. 'Feel free to wait. I'm sure Carl won't mind making you a coffee' she said, turning towards Carl, who smiled. Jack watched as Martha walked out of the room and headed upstairs. Carl looked at Jack. 'So...Coffee?' he asked. Jack nodded. He waited until Carl was safely out of ear shot and muttered. 'Careful you don't accidentally burn yourself' he knew he didn't mean it deep down, he just hated the fact that the one person keeping he and Martha apart was being so nice to him.

-----

'Ready!' smiled Martha, dancing into the living room. Carl laughed. 'Wow, half an hour. Record timing!' he laughed. Martha pretended not to here. 'Do I look ok?' she asked, twirling. 'You look fine' Carl smiled. Jack glared at him. Fine? Was that all he could say. She looked gorgeous! It amazed him that she could still look so amazing when she was wearing just a t shirt and a pair of jeans.

'Budge up' smiled Martha, waving her arms in front of Jack. Jack snapped from his day dream and moved up, whilst Martha sat besides him and began pulling on her trainers.

'So how long will you be today?' Carl asked. Martha shrugged. 'I don't know. I could be an hour, I could be ten hours. Depends' she laughed. Carl nodded to show he understood. 'You ready?' Martha asked, standing up. She reached her hand out and grasped Jack's pulling him up. Jack felt a buzz in his body.

'I'll call you later' she said, kissing Carl on the cheek. Jack turned his head away, pretending not to notice.

'Come on then let's go!' she sang, leading Jack towards the front door. As she opened it, she turned back to Carl. 'Love you' he said, blowing her a kiss. She pretended to catch it. 'I love you too' she smiled, whilst Jack began waling outside. Suddenly, he needed to get some fresh air...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'What about this one?' Martha asked. Jack looked up to see her holding a light pink dress against her body. He stared at it for a while, before laughing. 'You in pink?' he said, raising his eyebrow. Martha curved her lip in a half smile and placed the dress back on the rack. 'This dress hunting thing is hard work' she sighed. Jack nodded. 'How about we get some lunch? Have a break' he suggested.

Martha smiled. 'Yes. That sounds good. I'm starving' she laughed. Jack held his arm out and placed it around her shoulder as they walked from the shop. 

---------

'So, what about you?' Martha asked as she placed a forkful of salad in her mouth. Jack looked at her confused. 'What _about_ me?' he laughed.

'Well, I'm here, planning my wedding. But what about you? Any girls on the scene?'

_Yeh. you_ Jack thought to himself. He felt his face turn red, and shook his head. 'No. There's no one' he said. Martha tilted her head. 'There is isn't there?' she laughed. 'Jack Holden, I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Come on, tell me. Who is she?'

Jack took a deep breath. This was his chance to tell her how he really felt. Just the two of them. Alone.' It's erm... It's...a girl from the bar last week' he said. _You idiot, why didn't you tell her?_

Martha smiled. 'Yeh? What's she like?'

'She's great. She's beautiful. She knows how to make me laugh. She has the most amazing smile. She's...Well, she's perfect' he said, getting lost in his own thoughts of Martha. Suddenly he lifted his head to notice Martha grinning at him.

'But it's nothing. She's of limits. She's getting married'

'Jack, I'm so sorry' Martha spoke, sympathetically. 'If I was her, I'd run to you with open arms' she said. Jack felt his heart breaking. 'But then again,' she continued. 'I'm getting married too, so I really shouldn't say that' she laughed. 

-----------------------

'Thanks again for today' Martha said as she opened the door of Jacks car. 'I'll phone you later' carefully, she moved towards Jack and kissed his cheek. Jack smiled and nodded. He watched as she opened the front door of her house and walked in. Then, when she was safely out of view, he wiped a falling tear and drove away, his heart breaking...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Jack, open up. It's me' Jack rolled onto his side and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Why was someone at the door at, he squinted his eyes, half past nine on a Saturday! Being half asleep, he hadn't recognised the familiar voice. He slowly climbed from his bed, stretching his arms out in a desperate attempt to wake himself up.

Carefully, he began walking downstairs and towards the front door. He opened it to see Martha stood there, hopping from one foot to the other. 'Finally!' she grinned, pushing past him and into the living room. Jack, not fully aware of what was happening, closed the door and followed her.

'What's wrong?' he asked, yawning. Martha bit her bottom lip, a sign she was trying to stop herself grinning like a cheshire cat. 'What?' Jack repeated.

'We've done it!' she squeeled. Jack, meanwhile, remained oblivious, and simply raised an eyebrow at her. 'Done what?'

'Carl and I. We set a date!'

'Date for what?' Jack asked. He knew full well what she meant. He just had to be certain. Martha whacked him playfully on the arm. 'The wedding, you fool'

'Oh' said Jack, his disappointing shadowing his excitement. 'When?'

'September 30th' Martha replied. Suddenly, Jack wasn't so sleep anymore. 'September 30th? You mean next year?'

'No! This year!'

'But...But that's only 5 weeks away. You can't arrange a wedding in that time' Jack said, trying to control the hurt he was feeling.

'Don't worry, I have a wedding planner. I have the invites, and I've chosen the church. All I really need is the dresses and the suits' she said, half smling, half laughing.

Jack suddenly felt small. How could he tell her now? 5 weeks from now, she'll be a married woman. He turned his head away as realisation sunk in. He had to let her go...


	9. Chapter 9

A short chapter for now. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

The following week, Martha bought a dress. It was cream with very thin straps. It was nothing flouncy and it was a simple crisp white. Being the tomboy she was, a princess style dress wasn't what Martha had wanted.

'And where are you going to put it? It won't fit in your wardrobe' Jack had asked her, as she showed him the dress. Martha gave him her cheekiest smile, and he knew exactly what she meant. 'Here?' he asked, looking around his living room. Martha pouted and nodded. 'Please Jack! I can't keep it at home'

'Why not?' Jack asked.

'Because! If I keep it at home, I risk Carl seeing it' Martha whined. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'So? he's going to see it on the day anyway' Jack pointed out, stating the obvious. Martha glared at him and shook her head. 'Do you know nothing?' she teasedm whilst Jack remained oblivious.

'What?' he asked.

'I can't keep it at home because it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. Everyone knows that' she informed him. Jack sighed. He remained silent for a few moments before sighing. 'Fine' he mumbled. 'I'll keep the dress here'

'Jack, you're my hero!' Martha squeeled, kissing Jack's cheek. His cheeks burning, Jack quickly moved away.

'Alright. Get of me!' He laughed. 'I'm going to make coffee. Want one?' he asked. Martha nodded. 'Like you need to ask. I'm just going to put this on your bed' she said, holdng the dress up and walking up the stairs.

Jack watched her waling up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He closed the door and gently rested his head against it. Great. Just what he needed. Seeing the dress every day. Yet another painful reminder of what he was losing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following day, Martha had recieved a letter from an old friend on the farm where she had grown up, asking her to go and visit. Martha had immeadiately said yes. 

'Will you be OK on your own?' she asked Carl as she piled her final suitcase in the car. Carl pulled a sad face. 'If I say no, will you stay?' 

'No' shrugged Martha, laughing. Carl smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder whilst he whispered something into her ear. Jack had tried to listen in, but he was stood too far away. Eventually she pulled away and kissed him again, before turning to Jack. 

'Loook after him' she said, nodding to Carl. 'Don't let him do anything silly' she winked at Jack and he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms under Jack's and around his waist, Jack pulled her closer to him. 'Don't let him see the dress' she whispered, winking at Jack. 

'OK' she sighed, pulling away. 'I better go. I guess I'll see you both in three days' 

Both Carl and Jack smiled and nodded.

Watching as Martha climbed into the car and began driving away, Jack turned to Carl. 'I'm going to go' he nodded. 

'You sure?' asked Carl. 'Stay for a beer if you like' 

'No it's ok' said Jack. 'See you' 

'Yeh OK, bye mate' nodded Carl. Jack turned and began walking back home. By the time Martha was back, there would only be one month until the wedding. One month and he would officially lose her for good. Sure, he'd still see her every day. She was his best friend. It would just hurt a bit more. 

He stopped suddenly. 'I have to do it' he blurted out. 'I have to tell her I love her!' 

As he realised it was true, he continued walking, planning everything in his head. He'd wait until she got back and then he'd sit down and tell her. Sure, she'd probably laugh in his face or turn him down, but at least she'd know. 

Great. That's settled then. As soon as she gets back, he tells her. He continued walking home, whistling a happy tune.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack awoke feeling happy and bright. Today was the day Martha was coming back, and he'd decide to definately tell her today. He knew it could all go wrong, and the new found friendship he'd formed with Carl would be in ruins, but he had to take the risk.

Whistling happily, he climbed from his bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, emerging half an hour later. After numerous 'umm's and 'ahh's he'd settled for wearing a light blue shirt with buttons all the way down and long sleeves, teamed with a pair of faded jeans.

-------

He sat downstairs, checking the clock every five minutes, waiting for her to arrive. His mobile phone flashed several times and his heart raced thinking it could be her calling. It wasn't.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. The millionth one he'd had that morning. As he drank it, he couldn't help but smile at thoughts of her. So many questions ran through his mind. How would he tell her? Should he tell her gently? Shouldhe just confess everything? Will she turn him down? How will he react? 

Questions seemed to be spiining around in his mind, making him slightly dizzy and a lot more uncomfortable than he had been.

Eventually, he recieved a text from her:

_Sorry it took so long to get in touch, I was late back after the car broke down. How are you? I'd really like to see you, but Carl's insisting we be alone for a few hours. What are we? Married? Not yet. Anyway, when you get this, can you come round? I don't care what Carl says, I really need to see you. I have something to tell you. See you later. Love Martha xxx_

Jack quickly stood up and pulled on his jacket. She'd said she really needed to see him. Better still, she had something to tell him. Was it good news? Was it bad news? Jack couldn't wait to find out. He grabbed his door keys from the table and raced from the house.

Was this the one thing he'd been waiting for?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As he'd arrived at the house, Jack had held back on knocking for a few moments, whilst he tried gathering his thoughts together. He took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. He tapped his fingers on the door frame whilst he was waiting for an answer.

'Hey Jack, come in. I'm just going' Carl had smiled, walking past Jack. Jack turned to see him hope down the front steps. 'You not staying?' he asked.

Carl shook his head. 'No. I'm going to meet some of the lads for a drink. If you get bored later, come and find us' he laughed. Jack smiled and nodded.

He watched as Carl walked down the street, his hands in his pockets and his head down. He then turned and walked in the front door.

'Mac, you here?' he asked. No reply. 'Mac?' he shouted again. He saw Martha apper at the top of the stairs, wearing only a towel, and couldn't control the blush creeping on his face.

'I'll be down in a minutes, I'm just getting dressed' she replied. 'Stick the kettle on'

Jack smiled and walked into the kitchen. He poured water into the kettle and placed it on the stand, flicking the on switch. A loud whistle echoed as the water began boiling.

Waiting for Martha, Jack sat down on the table and placed his head in his hands. A few moments later, he heard foot steps and turned to see Martha in the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Her hair was ringing wet and was dangling over her shoulders. 

'So, what's up?' Jack asked. His stomach felt like it was spinning around. Martha pulled a chair out and sat on it besides Jack.

'I erm... I have something to tell you' she said. Jack nodded.

'Yes, I know that, but what is it?'

Martha looked down a bit her bottom lip. 'You remember a few weeks back, when Carl was away?' Jack nodded. 'Yes, I remember'

'Well I'm...pregnant'

-------------------------

_flashback - 6 weeks earlier_

__

'Hey, you ready?' Jack called as he walked into the flat. He entered the living room and found Martha curled on the sofa, crying. He carefully approached her and knelt besides her. 'What's wrong?' he'd asked,so delicately.

__

Martha placed her head in her hands. 'We had a massive row about the wedding. He said he wasn't going to be there if Macca was there, after the fight they had last week. I screamed that if Macca wasn't there, then i wouldn't be. We ended up having a huge row, and I told him that if it was going to be like this, then perhaps we shouldn't get married. He stormed out' she sobbed.

__

Jack enveloped her into a hug, gently brushing his fingers through her hair. 'Shh' he whispered. 'It will all work out ok. I promise'

__

Martha continued sobbing. Eventually she lifted her head up. Jack smiled. 'He'd be a fool if he didn't marry you' he said, trying to make her feel better. Martha smiled gratefully.  


_  
'What am I going to do, Jack?' she cried. 'I feel like I'm being pulled between them'_

__

Jack held her tighter. He remained silent, listening to her gentle sobs, and it broke his heart. 'Look at me' she said, a few moments later, peeling her head away from Jack's shoulder. 'You must think I'm a right saddo' she laughed. Jack shook his head.

__

'I'd never think that. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Carl's the jerk, not you' he laughed.

__

Martha smiled. 'Thank you' she said, looking at him. Jack felt a spark fly between them, as their lips brushed together. He waited for a moment, expect her to pull away. When she didn't he continued. They began peeling one anothers clothes off, all the while, their lips still pressed together.

------------------- 

Jack stared at Martha. 'You mean?'

Martha nodded. 'Yes Jack, there's a chance this baby could be yours' 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack sat on the sofa, staring into space. Numb. He hadn't said anything since the revelation, and the tense silence was starting to become unbearable for Martha. Quietly, she moved and sat besides him, placing her hand on his shoulder. The silence remained, as they both secretly wished for the other to say something. _anything_.

'Is it mine?' Jack spoke. Martha looked at him and nodded.

Jack stood up. 'No. It can't be' he said, the anger building inside him. 'It could be Carl's' he said. It was more of a question than a statement. Martha shook her head. 'No. Carl and I haven't 'slept together' for a while. We were having so many rows, that was how we ended up...you know'

'No. I don't believe you. How do I know you're not making this up?'

Martha stared at him in disbelief. 'What? Why would I? It's not like I'd want to have a baby with my best friend. It's not like I want to ruin my relationship with Carl' she snapped, standing up.

Jack had never seen her so worked up before, and it worried him. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to burst out crying.

Realising he'd over stepped the mark, he turned to her, regretfully. 'I'm sorry' he said. 'It's just a shock. I mean one minute we're out looking for wedding dresses, and the next you're telling me you're pregnant'

'I know' she said. 'It was a shock to me too' Jack smiled, sadly. He understood how confused she must be.

'So, I take it you haven't told Carl?' he asked.

Martha shook her head. 'No. I can't. He'll figure it out, I know he will'

'No he won't. Trust me, as a guy, I know we don't think of them things' he said. Martha looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Yeh, but the doctors will know, at scans and stuff. What if they say something?'

'They won't. Even if they did, would Carl _really_ realise?' Martha shrugged. 'I don't know. I'm scared, Jack. I love Carl so much. H'es the one person I've ever truely loved. There's nobody in the world I'd ever want to be with besides him. Now I could lose it all'

Jack remained silent, before replying. 'No you won't. You and Carl are meant to be. A match made in heaven and well...' It killed him to be saying these things to her. 'Well, if you two truely love each other, you can work through it.'

She looked up to face him. 'You really think so?'

Jack nodded. 'Yes, I do' he said softly.

'Thank you' she smiled, resting her head on his chest. 'No problem' Jack replied, gently brushing his fingers through her hair and lightly kissing her head. All the while, his heart aching for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'You feeling better?.' Jack asked, handing Martha a cup of coffee. She smiled weakly at him. 'I guess. I'm sorry'

Jack smiled. 'Don't be sorry. I do think we need to talk though' he stated. Martha nodded. 'Yeh, we do' she agreed. Silence fell upon them as they both struggled for what to say. Martha was first to talk. 'I don't want you to feel pressured by this. It's up to you whether you're involved in this childs life or not'

Jack nodded. 'I know. I just...I'm confused'

'Me too' Martha replied. 'Carl and I never really spoke about kids. We never planned anything like that. And now I'm pregnant, and it's not even his baby.'

Jack stared at her. Before he could stop himself, he spoke. 'He doesn't need to know' he said. Martha looked at him, confused. 'What do you mean?' she asked. Taking a deep breath, Jack sat besides her and grasped her hand with his. 'I mean, we don't need to tell him the baby's mine'

'What?' Martha spoke, her mind spinning. What was Jack saying? He looked at the floor awkwardly. 'You love Carl. I know you do. I know you want to be with him'

'Yeh but this is your child' she said, tears in her eyes as confusion swept over her. 'Are you telling me that you can just give up? Watch another man raise your child? Allow that man to believe it's his child?'

Jack placed his head in his hands. 'I don't know Martha. I just... I know that if you tell him this baby's mine, it'll be the end for you two. Is that what you want?'

Martha remained silent for a few moments, eventually shaking her head. 'No. It's not'

Jack sighed. 'Right. Then tell him it's his. Ignore the dates, they can easily be wrong. Just concentrate on your relationship for now' he smiled, trying to remain strong.

Martha nodded. 'And you?'

Jack stood up. 'I'm ok. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. So...'

'What?'

Jack looked at his feet and looked back up. 'I think it's best if I stay away for a while. Give you and Carl time alone' he said, trying to hide his pain at saying at. Martha, although it hurt her too, nodded in understandment.

----

'So, this is it?' Martha whispered as Jack opened the front door to leave. Jack nodded. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him, and enveloped her into a hug. 'It won't be too long. I will come back. I just think you need a few weeks alone, without me'

Martha smiled, weakly. She watched as Jack opened the front door. 'Jack' she called after him. Jack turned to look at her. 'What is it?'

Martha felt a tear trickle down her cheek. 'I love you'

Jack nodded. 'I love you too' he said, before turning away and walking out of Martha's life...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Martha awoke the next morning feeling sad and alone. She rolled onto her side and watched as Carl slept beside her. She felt a pain in her heart as she thought of the evnts from the night before. She hadn't wanted for things with Jack to go that far, but they did. Now she felt more alone than ever. Sure, she had Carl and the baby, but what happens when things get a little rough with Carl? Or they have a row and she just needs a shoulder to cry on, who would she turn to?

Sure, she had other friends, but none of them knew her like Jack did. He knew everything about her. From the day they met, they spent little time apart.

Suddenly feeling saddned, Martha climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door, locking it so Carl wouldn't walk in if he got up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Her face was pale, making the redness of her eyes stand out and her hair hung, lifeless, over her shoulders. She turned the cold tap on and cupped water into her hands, splashing it across her face. The coldness from it sent a shiver down her spine. She swung her head back up and patted her face dry with a towel.

She placed her hand on her stomach. It seemed weird to think there was another life inside her. A life that depended on her. That needed her. She rubbed her stomach gently and smiled. Everything that was going on around her seemed to disappear when she thought about the baby.

She and Carl had never discussed children, although she was unsure of whether it was because they were both afraid of bringing the subject up, or because it wasn't something she thought either of them would ever want. But now they had it and, if the truth be told, Martha was excited. She knew it was a long way of, she hadn't even told Carl yet, but that was something she would do in her own time. 

Everything spun around in her head. Her immeadiate reaction to discovering she ws pregnant was to confess her one stand with Jack to Carl, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Every time she opened her mouth, she just couldn't seem to find the words and had ended up saying something like she wanted to go out for a meal, or she wanted to visit some friends.

She knew she had to tell him eventually but, deep down, she didn't want to. Alhtough it pained her to admit it, sometimes she just wanted to be alone. Just her and the baby. The rest of the world would fade away. It would be just the two of them. But this was real life, and it was something you couldn't avoid. 

-------

A knock on the door snapped her back to reality. 'You OK babe?' she heard Carls voice speak. Martha smiled. 'Yeh, I'm fine. I'm coming' she called back. Turning to the mirror, she gave her reflection one last look and sighed. 'Here goes' she said. Slowly she opened the door and came face to face with Carl.

'Whoa, you OK? You don't look to good?' he asked, placing a hand on Martha's shoulder. She took a deep breath. 'Yeh, I'm OK...I think.'

'You think?'

'Yeh. The truth is, I have something to tell you'...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** (Another short one. Sorry)

Carl sat back on the sofa, numb with shock. Martha placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Say something' she spoke, desperate to fill the silence. Carl raised his eyebrows. 

'I don't know what to say' he replied. He turned to face Martha. 'When?' he stumbled. Martha shook her head. 'A few weeks ago. I know I should have told you straight away but I didn't want to lose you'. She replied. Carl ran his fingers through his hair.

'Without saying a word, he stood up and began walking out of the room. Martha stood too and followed him. 'Where you going?' she asked as he reached the front door. Carl shrugged. 'I don't know. I just need to go for a walk. I just...I just need to be alone'

'Well, don't be too long. Please' she begged. Carl ignored her comment and opened the door. 'I'll see you later' he whispered. As he closed the door. Martha felt tears sting her eyes, falling down her cheek.

She slowly walked back into the living room. She felt confused. Carls reaction hadn't been what she'd though it would. It hadn't been what she hoped. She knew he'd be shocked, but she didn't think he'd react like that.

Suddenly she felt herself wanting to call Jack. In times like this, they'd turn to each other and help each other, but she knew that involving Jack would only make things more complicated. After he'd walked out of the door, she'd told herself over and over again to forget about him, but she just couldn't.

He was her best friend. He knew everything about her. Without him, sh almost felt like something was missing. She just wanted the chance to tell him how she felt. To tell him that no matter what happens, he'll always be her best friend.

But most of all she wanted to tell him that she _did_ love him. That she always had. But deep down, she knew she couldn't. No matter how big the temptation, she had to resist. Slowly, she slumped onto the couch whilst tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nothing made sense to her. The events of the last few weeks had changed her life, and the truth was, she wasn't sure how she felt any more. One thing she had realised was that she couldn't marry Carl yet, not whilst things were still so complicated... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Martha sat in front of her dressing table and glared at her reflection. Part of her wanted to cry and the other part of her wanted to tell her how awful she was and that she didn't deserve either Jack or Carl, but the truth was, she couldn't face the harsh reality of being alone.

The sound of the front door opening and then shutting again snapped her ack to reality. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the top of the stairs in time to see Carl closing the front door as he walked in. 'Where you've been?' she asked, trying to remain calm. Carl looked at her blankly and walked into the living room. Martha followed him. 'We have to talk'

'That's funny. I thought you already did. You know, before?' his voice was filled with a mixture of emotions and Martha wasn't sure of whether to walk away from him or beg him to hold her. 'Please, Carl. I am trying here'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being rude?' he didn't seem the least bit sorry. Not that Martha could blame him. He was angry. He was hurting. But she didn't mean to make him feel that way. Martha sighed. 'You know what?' she looked at Carl, as though waiting for him to answer. He shrugged his shoulders. 'No. What?'

'That's it' Martha snapped. 'I'm not speaking to you whilst you're like this. You've not even given me the chance to explain'

'Don't worry. I've heard enough' he muttered. Martha stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and walking towards the door.

'Why don't you call me when you're ready to discuss this properly'

'Discuss what, Martha?' Carl voice was quivering. Martha shook her head. 'I wanted to make this work for the baby, but if all you can think about is yourself and how you're feeling, then maybe I'm...No, maybe we're both, better off without you' the words crawled from her lips so easily, yet she wasn't sure if she meant them.

'You can't walk away from me, Martha!' Carl called as he watched her disappear down the street. 'I won't let you. You're having my baby and whether you like it or not, taht's the truth. You go ahead and run to Jack, but I'm telling you now, there's no way I'm letting you take my baby away from me!'

Martha turned the corner and stopped. Leaning herself against the wall, she began to sob hysterically. She felt her head spin. Grabbing the wall, she tried, and failed to prop herself up. She tried calling for help, but her voice was too weak. It was the last thing she remembered, before she blacked out completely...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Martha awoke some time later in unfamiliar surroundings. A few seconds of deep breaths and she slowly turned her head to see Jack and Carl sat beside her bed. Somebody was gripping her hand tightly, but she wasn't sure of who it was. 'What happened?' she muttered, her throat dry. Carl attempted a weak smile at her. Jack sat brushing her hair away from her face. 'You fainted' she heard Carl say. 'The doctor says from your heart rate, it seems stress related'

Martha remembered the few moments that occured before she left the house. The row she'd had with Carl. Storming out on him. 'Is my baby OK?' She felt the person let go of her hand and realised it was Carl. She looked at Jack, who smiled through his tears. 'Your baby's fine' he informed her. Martha felt a wave of relief spread over her.

'Who found me?' she asked. Jack nodded towards Carl. 'That would be Carl. He phoned me after you arrived here. I came straight away' Martha remained silent for a few moments, before turning to Jack. 'Can you leave Carl and I alone for a moment please?' she asked. Jack paused for a few moments, before nodding. 'Sure' he said, as he got up and left the room. 'I'm sorry' she muttereed. Carl nodded. 'I know. That's not what's important right now. We'll sort that out when you're better'

'What have you told people?'

'What about?' Carl asked.

'The wedding. It's supposed to be happening in two weeks. People are going to need to know what's going on'

'I've not told them anything yet. I don't know what's happening myself, Martha. It's all too confusing.' He looked away from her for a few moments and then looked back at her. 'You love him, right?' Martha nodded. 'Yeh. I'm sorry, but I do' 

'Right, you're having his baby. Me? I'm no part of this.' he stated. Martha shook her head. 'That's not true. I love you too. I always have.' 

'Yeh, but not the same way you love Jack. And then there's the baby. I don't want to keep a family apart because of my feelings' 

'So, what are you saying?' Martha asked, half sure, half not. Carl held back tears. 'Go to Jack, Martha. Be with someone who you love and who loves you back, not with someone you don't love. And then there's your baby'

Martha closed her eyes to avoid the tears rolling down her cheeks. Carl loosened his grip on her hand and leant over to kiss her softly on the cheek. 'Take care of yourself. Be happy. Oh, and let me know when you've had the baby. I'd love to come and see him...' he trailed off, remembering the arguments they'd had over what sex the baby would be. 'Or her' he concluded. 'If that's ok?'

Martha nodded. 'Of course'. She watched as he left the hospital room, a mixture of emotions running through her. 

-----

A few minutes later, Jack walked in. Martha smiled at him. He smiled back. 'I saw Carl on his way out' he told her. She didn't reply. Jack sat on the chair by her bed, and gripped her hand tightly. 'It's good though, right? It means we can be together'

Martha pulled her hand away. Jack looked at her, confused. 'What is it?' he asked. Martha wiped a falling tear away. 'I'm sorry Jack, I can't be with you. The truth is, I think I need to be alone. You can still have everything to do with this baby. And who knows? Maybe somewhere down the line, we can be together. Just not yet' She waited for him to reply.

He didn't. Instead, he stood up and walked towards the door. 'Where you going?' she pleaded. Jack looked at her, his face red and puffy. 'I thought you said you needed to be alone' he said, and turned and walked out, leaving Martha sobbing into the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Martha, having been allowed home, had sat herself on the end of the sofa, looking at her empty house. Her head flooded with memories of the two people she's loved, and hurt, the most. Her head throbbing, she decided the best option was a long soak in a hot bubble bath, followed by an early night. Picking up a magazing from the coffee table, she headed towards the bathroom and turned the hot tap on. She poured in some lavender bubble bath and watched for a few moments as it drifted into one, forming a long stream of crisp white bubbles.

Turning off the tap, she was about to climb in, when a knock at the door stopped her in her tracks. Pulling on her thick woolen house coat, she emerged from the bathroom and walked to the front door. She opened it and was shocked to see Jack stood there. 'Jack,'

'Hey, can I come in?' he asked. Martha squinted. 'I was just about to have a bath actually,' she replied, hoping it was obvious she didn't want his company. Ignoring her, Jack walked in. 'It won't take long'

'OK'

Jack walked to her and took her hands in his. 'Look, I know you don't want to see me right now and I understand that, but I won't let you shut me out'

Martha looked at him, unsure of what to reply. Jack continued talking. 'Look, I know you don't want to deal with any of this right now, but if you'll just give me a chance'

'A chance?'

'Yes. I love you, Martha. I don't want to throw away what could be one of the best things ever to happen to me because she's confused'

'But that's just it Jack, I _am_ confused. A few weeks ago I was planning my wedding, not caring. Now, I've lost my fiance and I'm pregnant'

'I'm not asking you to marry me' he laughed. 'I'm just asking you to give us a chance. Please'

Martha took a deep breath. 'I want to, Jack, but we can't'

'Yes, we can' he cut in. 'It'll be a fresh start, just you, me and the baby'

Martha was hesitant. 'How do I know this will work?'

'You don't. That's why we take it slow. Get to know each other again. properly. If we don't think it will work, we stay friends.'

After a few minutes, Martha smiled. Without replying, she leaned in and kissed Jack softly. 'It's a deal' and they kissed once again, sealing it.

----The End----


End file.
